


Amigo de closet

by LadyShineX



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShineX/pseuds/LadyShineX
Summary: Mammon siempre fue aquel chico alegre que se reía de chistes aleatorios, parecía tan diferente a sus dos amigos Lucifer y Satan, que gente dentro de la misma escuela, a veces se preguntaba si realmente encajaba en aquel curioso núcleo.¿Era realmente parte de eso?¿O solo era un extra sin relevancia?Esto es un AU y puede salir ligeramente OOC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Amigo de closet

Mammon siempre era aquel que reía bastante, sus ocurrencias realmente asombraban a sus dos mejores amigos. Lucifer era alguien estoico calmado, y uno de los más llamativos para el alumnado, al ser el presidente estudiantil aunque también generaba temor. Satan era alguien prudente, culto e incluso un matado porque se mantenía al mismo nivel que Lucifer en calificaciones, y los temas de conversación avanzados que mantenían el pelinegro y el ojiverde no siempre incluían a el moreno, ya que este último no era alguien realmente preocupado por eso al tener un 70 era suficiente y no se quejaba.  
Pero los compañeros viven de los rumores de pasillo, murmurando como es que un "rarito" mantenía relación con los dos chicos mas populares dentro de la clase. El de ojos dorados hizo oídos sordos durante el mayor tiempo que le fue posible. Pero luego después de transcurrido un año y medio empezó a cuestionarse. Ya que las fotos donde aparecían los tres, este último siempre salía cortado, fuera de foco o en su defecto no estaba en la foto.  
Las conversaciones no le generaban interés porque los temas no eran de algo que el tuviera un conocimiento pleno, no dice nada. Ellos son sus mejores amigos ¿No es verdad?

Transcurren los días, Mammon se pregunta si realmente sus amigos se sienten cómodos con su presencia, ya que nunca escuchó de alguien decir que valoraba tener su amistad o estaba orgulloso de este.

No dice nada, solo ríe, mientras las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos en la soledad de un baño

El lo percibía así, siempre fue el sobrante dentro de un núcleo de dos personas, tres son multitud.

— Mammon, Mammon, ¡Mammon! —  
— Ah?  
— ¿Estas bien? Te estamos hablando hace diez minutos, si querías ir a comer hoy con nosotros— Satan le da una ligera caricia en la cabeza mientras Lucifer rueda los ojos al ser muy impaciente  
— De acuerdo— murmura y los sigue sin decir palabra

Los días pasan sin cambios, hasta una mañana de septiembre.

Satan y Lucifer buscan al moreno de ojos dorados que llevaba dos semanas sin asistir a la escuela. Era raro que faltara tanto.

Pensaban llevarle un regalo por su cumpleaños, no esperaban encontrar a su madre vestida de negro con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Disculpe, se encuentra Mammon? —  
— Oh ustedes son Lucifer y Satan, ¿cierto? —  
Ambos asintieron, la señora les dejó pasar con visible tristeza

A mis dos amigos:  
Recuerden que los aprecio, lamento nunca haber sido honesto, espero hallen a una amistad valiosa, que los sepa comprender, tal vez siempre fui esa amistad que no siempre te sentirías halagado de presumir, tengo demasiados defectos, pero me siento realmente en paz ahora que plasmo mis sentimientos en esta carta. Sean muy felices.

Siempre cerca:

Mammon.

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro gritaron de dolor, ¿Cómo es que nunca notaron la aflicción de aquel corazón? ¿Realmente se sintió inferior debido a los rumores absurdos?   
Ellos no demostraban cariño como tal, porque daban por sentado que el peliblanco lo sabía de forma implícita que lo apreciaban mucho.

Nunca le demostraron abiertamente porque ellos sentían que no hacia falta demostrar nada a otros, pero por lo visto, no vieron esa soledad que el moreno sentía a pesar de encontrarse acompañado.

Ambos salieron de allí, con melancolía y remordimiento, decidieron darle el último adiós en compañía de la mamá de el moreno.

"Siempre es mejor decir la verdad, aunque duela"

**Author's Note:**

> No me asesinen, de hecho al ser mi personaje favorito quise proyectar un pequeño sentir en el escrito, si algo no te sienta bien, se honesto  
> Nunca es bueno guardarse el dolor para uno mismo.


End file.
